Two assassins one love?
by Cinnamon the awesome-ness
Summary: Reborns old partner leona has recieved a notice about joining the varia assasin squad when she accepts and meets her new family she meets a stubborn prince who catches her eye will she be able to control her darkness and stop herself from hurting others
1. Uncle reborn?

**Character Bio**

i do not own katekyo hit man reborn but i own my oc Leona

Name:**_ Leona (?)_**

age: **_16_**

Date of birth: _**April 5**_

likes:**_ sweets, sharp items, cute things,animals, spicy foods, loves screamo punk songs dark things mixed with bright things_**

**_money practically everything_**

Dislikes: Really mean people, Perverts being judged and underestimating

Family**: mammon and Reborn**

Relationship: single

personality: **_She is a strong but is really calm most of the time she is hard to understand she will smile no matter what even at the verge of death_**

**Chapter 1**

**Reborn my partner**

_Drip, drip, and drip _the rainy pattern slowly sounding like a tune to my ears seeing water splashing the limo's windows I sat there in silence wondering what to do next I started to hum a small lullaby to match the rather of the rain drops. Then it was silent again I broke the silence "Dino… when am I going to see him" I yawned He just stared at me "were almost there don't worry" he grinned.

I smiled sadly at the blonde "By the way….why do you wear those sunglasses?" he came closer to me "Why I just like wearing them" I rested my head on the window. _I coming soon…_I slowly closed my eyes and fell into absolute darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn p.o.v<strong>

_Tsk where they are… this is ridiculous "_stupid Dino" I muttered "Eh? Reborn did you say something?" I looked at Tsuna "I didn't say anything Dame-Tsuna" I glared I was in a horrible mood. He screamed in terror _he's really scary today!_ Reborn read Tsuna's thoughts he sighed. Tsuna gawked at him DID HE JUST SIGH?

"Don't worry Tenth I'll protect you!" Gokudera grinned Yamamoto just laughed. Gokudera started yelling and cursing at the baseball idiot for laughing at him. I pointed my green gun at them "shut you three" I said darkly. They all shut up in an instant "H-hai" they said in unison. I sat near the window looking outside _where are you… _seeing a limo parked in front of dame Tsuna's house I smirked.

**Meanwhile**

I groaned feeling a hard shake in my shoulders I heard a shout "Wake up were here!" I snapped my eyes open and stared. _No one ever…wakes me up from sleeping…. _I glared at Dino who woke me up. I felt the bags under my eyes "How dare you" I grumbled a dark aura surrounded my body "FUCK YOU!" by reflex I punched Dino _whoops…_ he flew no _literally_ he flew and crash through a window at the house in front of us.

I heard a bunch of shrieks I smiled sheepishly I calmly stepped out of the limo and ran to the house in. Romario Dino's right hand man quickly ran inside the house looking for his boss. I followed him but only bumping myself to two small figures I looked down. I saw a baby cow looking boy and also saw a cute little girl wearing Chinese clothing my eyes sparkled "Kawaiii~" I sang softly to myself.

I hugged the cow little boy "Hi there!" I smiled brightly the kids blushed a light shade of red. "I'm Lambo muhahaha!" I felt a tug on my arm it was the little Chinese girl "I'm I-pin!" I picked both of the toddlers in my arms and hugged them "I'm-" I was cut off "Leona" right there stood my partner in crime "Reborn" I smirked.

He smirked back and jumped to my shoulders I put down the little toddlers. To Reborn surprise I grabbed him holding him in my chest I swear I saw a tint of pink on his little cheeks. "I'm sooo happy to see you Dino was really annoying" I rubbed his cheek against mine he smiled softly. "EHHHH!" I looked it was a boy he had spiky brown hair I gawked at his hair _"is that natural" _I whispered to Reborn. He cursed under his breathe he leaped from my arms and kicked the boy "Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna was quite shocked seeing Reborn being sweet to a mysterious person he fell backwards hitting me we both fell "Tenth!" I heard a voice "Tsuna!" another.

My sunglasses fell off I quickly shut my eyes and hid my face. I pushed off Tsuna Reborn roughly and quickly grabbed my Sunglasses and shoved them onto my face."Thanks" I mumbled he patted my head lightly. (Lol wut he patted her head)

"Who are you! What did you do to tenth? " I looked up it was a guy with sliver hair he looked at me suspiciously he looked at my clothing the most.

I wore the mafia suit with a black hooded cloak with strange designs which covered my face I had two belts which looked punkish I had a couple of rings on my hands. He stared at my two belts in interest I looked at his style necklaces, bracelets and rings I stared in interest too in unison we said surprisingly " I like you style" we gawked at each other for a moment.

A spiky black haired came in smiling at the sight "we have a guest?" he grinned I snapped out of the daze. "I'm Leona who are you?" The sliverette replied "I'm Gokudera hayato" "Sawada Tsunayoshi" the brunette bowed _"hmmm the tenth…" _I thought. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" the spiky black hair dude shook my hand I smiled "pleasure to meet you guardians" I also bowed in respect. "You're in the mafia?" Tsuna asked I nodded "Aren't you the Vongola Decimo?" He sulked "I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"….ok" I mumbled then I realized.

" Where's Dino?" I quickly got my self up Tsuna also got up he stuttered "h-he's in m-my room" he walked to his room I followed. Once he opened the door I saw Dino unconscious with a bloody nose "Some how he flew through my window" he chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that I kind of…" Reborn and the other two boys popped into the room "what did you do?" said Gokudera. "Kind of… he woke me from my sleep so I…um" they all stared at me I chuckled darkly "I punched him".

They all froze _punch him? How is she that strong? _"Why are you here? Are you another new guardian?" Asked Tsuna he sulked I stared blankly before I replied "nooo I came to visit my Partner!" I cheered.

"Partner?" Gokudera looked at me carefully reborn jumped into my arms "Yes she came to see me…" there was a pause every one shrieked "HOW OLD IS SHE? WAIT SHE'S NOT AN ACROBALENO!" Tsuna kept yelling. "She looks young tenth! is she that old?" Gokudera got slapped on the head "I'm not the same age as him!" I pouted "I'm 16" there was a silence they fainted.

I felt a twitch on the edge of my mouth "that was… kind of pathetic" I sighed they all got up in an instant recovered from shock. There was a long silence.

"When did you become Reborn's partner?" Gokudera stared at Reborn for an answer " She became my partner at the age at 8 she became a top hit man like me at the age of 10" Reborn kept a poker face. Tsuna eyes widened "wow that means she's very strong…" I smiled "in the mafia world I'm known as the **black chrysanthemum or the deadly flower** I will kill my opponent with **_no mercy_**" I laughed.

Everyone except Reborn sweat dropped "she is the youngest strongest hit man and she is also alliance with Vongola as an assassin body guard of the ninth" Reborn smirked. There was a knock Tsuna's mom came in "Oh hello I thought maybe you guys would like some drinks" she smiled happily. I sweat dropped _how can she not notice the broken window!_

Tsuna's mom brought the drinks ice tea my favourite! We all took a sip "oh yeah Reborn is my parent guardian!" they all spit there drinks "WHAT!" They coughed out some of the ice tea. "Little baby you adopted Leona-san?" asked yamamoto Reborn nodded "I found her in the streets unconscious"

I stared at Reborn "…"

* * *

><p>After talking about other crap Reborn stood up "Now leave!" "But reborn this is my room!" Tsuna whined "Dame-Tsuna" he glared while pointing his green gun "I must talk to my partner alone" they all ran out scared. The door slammed shut.<p>

"Reborn… you lied about the last part" my voice sounding serious "I don't want them knowing about _that" _he sat down in front of me. I swirled my drink around "I guess it would be gruesome if we told them for real huh?" I giggled "Why are you here really?" Reborn's question caught me off guard. "Like I said I came to see you" he stared at me "That only part of it Leona" I sighed "fine I-" "she came to talk to you about a request" I looked behind me Dino was lying on Tsuna's bed smiling with tissues in his nose.

Romario was also there I sweat dropped _I forgot they were here… _"Any ways ninth send me a letter a few days ago" Reborn just stared listening "And he wants me to join a family" all of a sudden I got nervous there was a silence Dino spoke "They want her to join Varia" Reborn hid his face with his fedora hat. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I nodded "I wanted to confront you since I'm seeing my elder brother and stuff" I kept blabbering things randomly.

Reborn smirked "Leona you still need training" I looked at him confused "huh?" there was a calm silence "this is your choice not mine you do whatever you want".

My eyes widened a bit behind my Sunglasses "this is a good opportunity to join Varia assassination squad your quite strong so why not they need someone like you" I looked at him dumbfounded Dino grinned at Reborn's words. He wondered why Reborn had such a soft spot for this girl I smiled happily "Yes sir!" all of a sudden I heard a few whispers "Gokudera Stop don't eavesdrop" there was a scary silence between me and reborn "THOSE BASTARDS!" I snapped I kicked the door and the trio was hit by the door and flew across "and your anger issues…" Reborn hopped away.

* * *

><p>I sighed "thanks Reborn" i gave him a small hug and waved good bye to everyone "Ready leona?" Dino opened the limo door for me i grinned "yeah" once i stepped into the limo i looked back at the window " Good bye Reborn... hello nii-san" i whispered to my self what in the world have i've gotten myself into.<p>

Reborn looked out the window of Tsuna's room he stared at the limo while it drove away Reborn quickly remebered something important _Leona please control yourself...don't let **that** happen again _he fell asleep.

**Somewhere...**

VOIIIIII BOSS YOU'VE GOT A CALLL! Xanxus flinched "loud trash" he picked up the phone "hello Xanxus" Xanxus narrowed his eyes it was the ninth. "What is it" he growled why was this trash calling him? "You've heard about your new member right?" Xanxus almost forgot about that. " So?" The ninth sighed "well your guardian accepted the offer and will be sent right away please send one of your members to pick her up" _its a women? _"is that it? old man"he muttered.

"Yes... actually no Xanxus becareful around her" Xanxus grunted "And why is that?" he snapped "... just don't anger her too much _or else..." _ninth paused for a moment "or else what?" _what about this stupid guardian its not like she's stronger than him? _" just don't underestimate her but **if something does happen do this" **the ninth explained everything to Xanxus. Xanxus eyes widened a little " you understand?" Xanxus hesitated for a moment "yes" he slammed the phone.

Xanxus was in deep thought what the ninth said he came to a conclusion.

**_Is she that dangerous?_**


	2. Arrival

Cinnamon:**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN~**

Squalo"VOIIII OBVIOUSLY WERE NOT YOU PET!

Cinnamon: kneels to bel* is he stupid or what *point to squalo*

Belphegor:Ushishishi! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"<strong>Romario….DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM DRIVE!" <strong>I screamed we were now headed of to the air port Dino asked if he could try driving I glared at him. "Sorry Leona boss's orders" he sat in front of me once Dino turned on the engine _this is not good… _

The car was at full speed "HOLY *******" she felt her body weight being pulled back from the pressure of the speed. "DINO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! WAIT TILL I TELL UNCLE REBORN!" the car crashed into a pole…. Luckily I had a seat belt on not so much for Dino and Romario they flew again out the window of the limo. Now the limo was trashed my face paled when I felt a rush of dizziness from the sudden ride we experienced. I quickly got out of the limo I looked up "hmmm it seems we've reached the air port…not bad Dino" I laughed to myself. I went to the back of the limo's trunk and kicked it open revealing my baggage. I pulled it out dragging it while walking I waved my good byes to the almost-soon-to-be-dead people.

I walked into the plane right in first class I sat at the window seat I looked around me it seemed that I was the only first class. My eyes widened a little _no wait….this isn't an ordinary plane! _

* * *

><p>I heard a slithering sound and a clock. I quickly broke the window of the plane and jumped out. Right after an explosion came after I rolled and skidded across the pavement. I stared at the plane again as it was burning to flames "Tsk <em>illusion" <em>I lit up my mist ring the scene disappeared the plane was perfectly normal. I looked at the plane once more it was actually _a jet… _"Must be vongola's" I quickly ran inside of the jet once I stepped in "Hello…" I looked up it was the pilot? "It seems you have passed the test Miss Leona…" he smiled warmly _pass the test my ass! _I wanted to scream.

My lip twitch in annoyance "Anymore tricks?" I stared he shook his head I sighed I walked over to my window seat. Once again I fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open i found my self in a dark space " great" i said sarcastically i just slowly floated around the dark world i was in. I heard a sound of sizzling fire i turned around i saw a purple flame burst infront of my eyes. Right after a small figure appeared in the flames. "Leona" the voice sounded soft but strong "Hey nii-san thanks for the present" i chuckled bitterly. "Hmph at least you actually past the test" his tone sounded sharp "But you became strong so i'm actually impressed" he said i smirked "First time i've heard that" my gaze softened.<p>

"I'll see you soon okay?" he nodded in response then he disappeared into the wind...

**Varia's p.o.v**

"VOIIII DON'T DO THAT YOU BASTARD!" yelled a certain white haired male "mon~ Squalo stop being stubborn and put this dress on!" Lussuria started to run after the swords men. "Ushshishi~ some one's having fun" grinned a certain prince "Bel! stop being lazy and help me get Squalo!" Lussuria yelled tiredly "Ushishishi! a prince doesn't help or work" he lied down on the red crimsion couch. "Lazy my ass..." muttered Lussuria Bel threw some knifes at him but he dodged "What was that commener? I didn't hear you!" he laughed darkly.

Lussuria ran off to catch the Shark Bel chased Lussuria right after. Mammon slowly came out of his room hearing all the noise pissed him off he saw levithan the lightning guardian. he slowly flew to the man _why the hell is he drinking tea so calmly? _Mammon just ignored the thought. Mammon was really tired right after what he had just done. 'You seem tired mammon" Mammon looked over at Levi he grunted "so what?" he snapped. Mammon floated away to the noisy group Belphegor stopped he got bored of chasing and notice the acrobaleno watching.

"Ushishishi~ what's wrong with you?"

"..."

"Fine don't tell me Ushishishi~" he went back to the crimsion couch

Surprisingly Xanxus appeared everyone stopped and looked at there boss. "Trash go get the new trash!" he snapped he looked at Squalo he cursed under his breathe and left. Xanxus growled and return to his office.

After 2 hours talking to the other guardians Mammon swiftly went back to his room and rested on his bed Then he heard a knock from the entrance of the varia base. Then a **BOOM**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular p.o.v<strong>

I woke up quickly when i felt the whole place shook the plane landed i looked outside the window i sweat dropped "i'm in italy? oh well..." i sighed and grabbed my bags. I ran from the jet curiously i saw a black porsche with a figure leaning against Is that a..._women?_ the figure had long white hair which looked very healthy. I ran closer to the figurine _whoops its actually a man...pfff_ "U-um excuse me!" i waved my hand around to catch his attention some how it did. He glared at me "Are you lost kid?" he spat well now that was rude! "No sir i'm not by any chance are you in the varia?" i asked in a cold yet calm tone.

He stared at me "If you are i'm the new Varia member" his eyes went wide then quickly returned normal I smirked "you must be squalo..." he looked at me in disbelief "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT BRAT!" _damn he's loud! _"Your sword" i answered "The only member who uses a sword in the varia is you and your flame ring" He narrowed his eyes. "Get in the car brat!" he snapped i nodded and placed my things in the back seat. _a women? thought Squalo_

He looked at me strangly "WHAT'S WITH THE DAMN CLOAK AND SUNGLASSES?"he yelled i flinched "What about it? my eyes are really sensitive and i can't really see and my skin is sensitive too" _what an awesome lie! _she's like damn lussuria thought Squalo.

The ride was long and silent till he spoke "How old are you?" i looked at him "16" he gripped the steering wheel tighter _she's damn young! _My response caught Squalo off guard "If you want to know more i'll tell you once we get to headquarters" i was emotionless. The car stopped i looked out the window seeing a giant mansion? I got my bags and ran up to the door i knocked a couple of times but no one answered which was getting on my nerves.

I took a deep breathe then **BOOM!** i kicked the door open but i was in relif since i didn't break it. I saw stares heading my away "Oh mai~ who do we have here?" yelled a green mohawk dude. Then squalo walked right pass me "VOIII BOSS THE NEW MEMBER IS HERE!" he smacked my head for hitting the door. "owww~!" i whined.

"Ushishishi~ who is this peasent ?" that laugh strangely annoyed me to hell then i heard a door open i stared at the small floating figure. He slowly floated t me and looked straight through my glasses the other stupid people in the room just stared wondering what the hell was mammon doing.

There was a pause

I slowly jumped and cheered "NII-SAN!" i hugged him close to my chest.

They all gawked at me ".hell?" Why the hell was mammon not doing anything? This thought went through every guardians head. I let go of Mammon " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAMMON! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER?" Squalo screamed in shock. Mammon just simply floated back to his room.

"..."

i laughed a sweet small laugh "Oh my you adorable!" the green head picked me up and spun me around "I'm lussuria but call me mama or nii-chan!" i sweat dropped "mama?" he nodded then put me down. I walked towards Squalo who looked like he was having a spazz attack "He won't kill me he would never" i smiled "AND WHY IS THAT?" he yelled "Because i'm his little sister!"

Squalo looked even more bewilder he quickly ran off to his room. I just stood there "well... "i turned to the others one had a weird tiara and one was drinking tea? "Ushishishi~ A new toy for me!" he grinned a wild cheshire smile. "ah..." i analyzed him _stripes, Tiara, long bangs _"well then... interesting its nice to meet you Bel the ripper!" i smirked.

He threw a knife at me but i easily dodged it but it started to come back "i'm not stupid genius!" i cut the really skinny wire. Lussria and the tea guy stared in shock The princes grin faltered into a frown "How do you know my name? commoner?" i smirked "Don't underestimate me. I coughed a little " i'm Leona" Bel grinned again he was sure he heard that name somwhere _but where?_

Then a venemous voice came through "Your **Black chrysanthemum trash " **it was Xanxus Lussuria, levi and Bel kind of flinched. Bel remebered she was a top hitman at the age of 10...

Mammon came back to the room and went directly to me "Take off the hood" Mammon demanded i took off my hood slowly. Lussuria awed she was beautiful the hood always hid here face. But she still had her glasses she had stunning light gold blonde hair much brighter than bel's. It was long and up to her waist her skin was creamy pale. Bel had to admit she was pretty but he flet something odd in his chest.

_b-bdump_

_b-bump_

Bel never experienced this feeling and he **hated it**. He clutched his striped purple shirt still grinning the cheshire smile I kneeled down infront of Xanxus. "It is pleasure to meet you boss" Levi glared at the girl But secretly Mammon glared back. Xanxus grunted and left "So much for a first impression" i chuckled to my self. Bel walked up to me grinning looking at my sunglasses "what are you wearing commoner?" _commoner? _i pouted "i'm not poor Mr. royalty!" "Ushishi~ your an interesting toy" he put his hands on my cheeks for some reason i flushed red _w-wait why am i blushing? _i had to admit he was handsome and hot.

His body was pretty muscular with the tight stripped shirt he wore with his varia jacket his stunning cheeky grin's with his lovely lips- _what! stop thinking like that!_. His hands went towards my glasses quickly i grabbed his wrist which made him stop "Why are you touching me commoner? he smirked. I looked at his bangs then something hit me "I'm not letting you see my eyes unless you show me yours!" i grinned.

Bel's grin grew wider (if possible) "Well aren't you tricky Ushishi~" Mammon growled at the sight Bel noticed "Fine then i won't" he walked away i stood there dumbfounded but... some how i felt a little..._disappointed _i mentally slapped my _self leona what's wrong with you_! i yelled in my mind furiously. You one of the top hitmans! calm down! "leona-chan!" i looked and saw Lussuria holding a dress i sweat dropped.

The dress was light blue with black ribbons it was knee length he also had black high boots inn his other hand. "Leona-chan~ what to play dress up!" Its seemed Squalo heard everything behind his door. Lussuria dragged Leona with Mammon following not trusting Lussuria with his chibi sister Bel watched the girl with interest "Ushishi~ _lovely"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnamon: well that sucked and was short<strong>

**Xanxus: of course it didi trash**

**Cinnamon: EIIIEE! XANXUS! *runs***


	3. Artist and revealed

**Cinnamon: Hi~ here's chapter 3!**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ what's this chapter about?*leona walks in***

**Leona: Hi whatcha talking about?**

**Bel:...*stare***

**Leona: w-what?**

**Bel: glasses...Peasant**

**Leona: no way i'm not taking them off bel! *Runs* *bel runs after***

**Squalo: VOIIII SHE DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Cinnamon: enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Right after the dressing up with Lussuria i was very tired i held Mammon in my arms i yawned. "Nii-san... do you know where my room is?" he floated from my arms "Where did you out your baggage?" he asked while i avoided eye contact and played with my fingers. "In your room" he sighed "your bedroom is in between mine and Belphegors" he floated off to his bedroom i followed taking all my baggage from the room. Once i reached my destination i opened the door slowly and switch the lights on "woah!" the room was big it has its own bathroom, a large wardrobe, king sized bed and a really big desk too.<p>

The was were painted two colours Brown and cream the room was fantastic. Mammon slowly appeared in my room "I guess you haven't see a nice room?" i chuckled softly "Yes i guess" once he left i started to unpack my clothing placing them in the wardrobe. I sighed tired of unpacking i reached for my last bag it was a black bag what contained art supplies. I love to draw ever since i was a child i became quite good at it "Hmmm what should i draw?..." i muttered thinking. In a snap a smile formed on my lips i quickly opened up my book and started sketching i decieded to draw the varia members.

I sat there thinking how Xanxus should pose Identifying his personality i drew him sitting on his Red seat with wine in his hands with a smirk. Then i started to draw lussuria his feathers were kinda hard but it came out good. Right after was Squalo and Levi once i finished inking Mammon i was on the last member "Bel..." i started to think of a pose but it didn't suit him at all. I had trouble drawing him countless of times wasting 3 or 4 pages. It seemed awful to Me the pictuers to Bel but to others it was amazing.

I scratched my head in fustration i paused when i heard a knock "Come in" i thought it was mammon instead it was lussuria. "Hi~ leona! what are you doing? i called you 3 times to come to lunch?" he eyed me suspiciously i quickly grabbed my sketch book and shoved it on the drawer thinking that Lussuria did not see the book. I was wrong he did "What are you hiding?" he looked at me "ah...hehe nothing" i grabbed his wrists and dragged him down stairs trying to make him forget about the sketch book.

I saw all the guardians except Xanxus who usaually eats in his office sitting arguing with each other once i appeared things quited down a bit but glares were shown. I sweatdropped "sorry i'm late..." i quickly sat beside Mammon "VOIII FINALLY I WAS HUNGRY DAMMIT!" i flinched and sighed he so loud! "Ushishishi~ your late peasant what were you doing?" i hesitated "Nothing" i replied calmly. Without me noticing Lussuria looked at me curiously

Lussuria handed out the food i finished quickly trying to go back to my room to finish the bel sketch. But then a sudden thing caught my sunglassed eyes Bel who is lazily lying on the couch one leg up and one down one hand on his stomach and one on his forhead. His breathe was calm and steady and he wasn't smiling like a cheshire thing which i find amusing. The pose was perfect! i looked at him for 5 minutes then ran i thought taking the stairs took too long so i did a flip onto the railing and ran across. I roughly opened the door and slammed it jumping into my seat and sketching the pose.

The members just stopped and stared awkwardly what the hell made her in such a hurry? Mammon did a small smirk and left as well until some one pulled him. It was Lussuria "Hey guys~ don't you find Leona acting suspicious?" Everyone raised an eyebrow "VOII WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Lussuria sighed "While i went to get her she quickly hid something from me involving some type of folder" Mammon just looked at him.

"So what do you want us to do" levi asked

"Easy! i already made a plan!" Belphegor looked at Lussuria in interest "Ushishishi~ that sounds fun~" Mammon started to get irratated He decided to go with them and watch them just in case they would do something perverted to her. "So~ who's in?" Everyone raised a hand in response.

"Good!" Lussuria whispered the plan

Everyone wondered about the new member what was she doing?

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 PM it was late she worked on the drawings for quite awhile fixing up the backgrounds mood and personality in each one. I decided to hit the sack i crawled into my bed and fell asleep...<strong><em>Until...<em>**

"Oi hurry up!" i heard Squalo's voice he opened the door slowly.

"Wow~ her room is adorable!" Lussuria whispered to Mammon. All the members actually sneaked into her bed room i felt a twitch at the edge of my mouth. Something hit me _Oh shit my glasses are on the desk!_ my eyes had no protection no sunglasses The whole group crowded around her desk. Lussuria pulled out the book which i put just a few minutes ago in the drawer.

"Ooh~ what's this?" Lussuria looked very curiously at the book _OH NOOOO! LUSSURIA DON'T YOU DARE! i screamed in my head._ He opened it...

"Oh my goodness!" he whispered "This is boss!" Levi said in amazement "Its very detailed" Mammon said expressionless. Lussuria flipped the page "Ah! its me~ i look amazing!" Squalo grabbed the book flipping it to the next page "Voii the brat made me look awesome!" he awed. Levi saw his picture also so did mammon. Then all the guardians grew silent when they saw the next 4 pages full of..._Bel_.

"Wow Bel she likes to draw you it seems~" Lussuria cooed Belphegor grabbed the book from ther grasp "Ushishishi~ not bad" They didn't notice the last one "Ushishi~ these pictures aren't coloured like th others" he said. Mammon noticed another picture Leona heard a flip "_Brother you ASSS! i yelled in my head again. _They all gawked in shock it was bel but this picture was very different.

"Wait a sec! Bel you selpt on the couch right after lunch didn't you?" Lussuria shook his shoulder. He nodded he was quite shocked but didn't reveal it "So that's why she left in such a hurry! i bet she has a crush on Bel~" okay now i was in rage i shot up bluntly "NO I AM NOT!" i yelled causing everyone to flinch and look at me. I clamped my mouth shut quickly and sweat dropped "Then why so many images of bell brat?" Squalo said i stared in disbelief "Non of the poses i drew didn't match him but when i went down for lunch... his sleeping postion matched him quite well" i explained good thing it was dark my face was really red from embarassment also hiding my eyes that i kept shut.

"Well these are amazing! Leona!" lussuria squealed "well since you've seen them LEAVE!" i threw a pillow at Lussuria's face he groaned. They started to head out till a certain question popped up "Leona? why did you draw us?" i froze then answered " w-well...I found you guys very interesting a-and " i sighed " Because you guys make me feel happy and some how useful...i don't draw anyone unless they are special _(like reborn)_" now i was deep red.

They gawked at me "AWW~ LEONA YOUR SO SWEEET~" Lussuria grabbed me and spun me around. Mammon sat in my arms as i hugged him Squalo muttered something to me "Thanks brat" coldly then he left so did levi and Lussuria. Mammon followed until it was only me and Bel he crossed his arms "Ushishishi~ interesting" i grabbed my sunglasses "Aren't you leaving?" i started to clean up my things "I have a question for you" i looked at him confused "What?"

"Why did my sleeping pose suit me Ushishishi~" i hesitated then chuckled "You looked much more peaceful and calm also some how happy" Leona was dense not noticing what she was saying "It was a really nice image seeing you sleep really peacefully with a cute expression it made you look very princly" she smiled and really sweet smile. Belphegor saw her smile since the moon became bright all of a sudden he felt his face heat up then quickly looked away.

_Damn that feeling is back_

_T-THUMP_

_BA DUM_

_but even faster and harder!_

I looked at him confused _wait...did i just say cute! _i blushed Bel just left the room leaviing her there dumbfounded. Once bel was out of the room he noticed the varia members near Leona's door His lip twitched "Ushishi~ what the hell are you people doing?" he brought out his knifes out. Lussuria smirked "Its nothing" they all left Bel went back to his room. He flopped on top of his bed tiredly he fell asleep thinking about her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

I woke up feeling like crap i slowly got up and went into the shower i've always wondered how squalo's hair ended up so stunning? I got out of the shower and got dressed i wore a striped shirt that went all the way to the middle of my stomach with a black tank with black skinny jeans with my two belts. I grabbed the varia jacket and shoved it on with my cloak over it i cleaned my sunglasses and slipped them on. I felt quite refreshed once i got out of my room.

I looked around it seemed no one was awake yet i grinned i ran towards the stairs and jumped to the railing sliding down ending with a flip. I laughed quietly i felt some what happy till... SPLAT. Something icky hit my hair a vein popped out i touched my hair and looked at my hands it was an egg...

"WHO THE HELL THREW THIS!" i snapped Two figures appeared it was Levi and squalo "VOIII TAKE THAT BRAT!" i was furious then all of a sudden i slipped back wards hitting the floor. I groaned in pain they waxed the floor too... "I don't really approve you" Lev said coldly I glared at them.

"What with you guys!" i yelled at them this was embarassing they threw eggs at me again "My...cloak..." the one that mammon gave me before he became a Acrobaleno. Then they kept chasing me for 3 hours straight and started throwing for things at me i had an urge to cry but kept it in. Mammon and Bel suddenly came out fromthere slumber from the screaming.

Bel and Mammon study the situation... they were in rage.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lussuria came in as well "OH MY GOD LEONA ARE YOU OKAY?" he ran over to her. I was on the ground sitting flat on my butt. Squalo and Levi grabbed mammon and bel for a moment they whispered to them.

"Orders from boss were supposed to test her"

_Flash back_

_"Oi trash that new member...'_

_"What about her?"_

_"...Attack her"_

_" !"_

_"I want to know if she's valuable to varia'_

_end of flash back_

Mammon clenched his tiny fists in rage still keeping a expressionless face so did bel but... why did he feel so worked up for the girl?

Mammon thought deeply _Does he even know what he's facing? if this goes any further then she'll..._

**SLAP***

The varia members looked at Leona _did she just...slap Lussuria?_ all there attention fell on her she stood there trembling. "Y-YOU! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I COULD TRUST A FAMILY!" i screamed in rage I was all dirty and ragged Tears flowed through my glasses my cheeks were red. "Now look what you've done!" Mammon yelled he quickly floated to me i was so angry that i bursted to flames...not any ordinary flames...

_Black ...**flames?**_

All around my body black flames everyone stared some felt a slight shiver. I screamed then disappeared Bel and the others just stood there "What. ?" most of the varia members turned to face Mammon for an explaination. "Mu i knew this would happen all i am going to say is if you want to live lets find her" he said in a very cold tone. Xanxus suddenly appeared _so that what Ninth trash warned me about... __"_Trash go look for her!" he screamed.

The varia members snapped back to reality "She's in the forest" Mammon muttered he would always know here she was there were siblings after all. They all splitted up in groups: Sqaulo,levi and Xanxus group 2 was Bel Lussuria and Mammon. They all ran out of the mansion and went to the forests that surrounded it. Bel brought out his box weapon and lit it revealing his mink they started searching.

**Meanwhile**

I sat near a river holding my knees in my chest _No i let my flames take over! _i shook my head furiously.

_Th__ey hated you"_

"what?"

_"you heard me thay hated you"_

"no thay don't" i yelled

_"why did they attacked you then?"_

"i must have upset them! thats all"

_"liar"_

I kept screaming my body was covered in black flames again then a scythe out of no where formed from the flames right infront of me.

_come on don't you want revange?_

my eyes widened "no!"

_remeber last time? it was so fun!_

NOOO! I WON'T LET YOU!

All of a sudden my arm was pulled forcfully it grabbed the scythe the Black flames flowed through my arms to my head. A black flamed mask covered my eyes. I struggled not noticing other people's prescence i had no control any more i cryed so hard. "No i don't want this" i wept while my body moved on its own. A knife swept through and grazed my thigh my body turned to see them..._Mammon? Bel? Lussuria?_

"RUN PLEASE GO AWAY!" I screamed my body swiftly ran quickly trying to cut Bel he dodged everytime but i kept going even faster. Mammon started to create his illusions but they didn't really stop me from attacking bel. I started to attack Mammon the once i was about to pierce him until

"GAHH!"

It wasn't Mammon...

**"BEL!"**


	4. Kissu and brother

**Cinnamon: im so lazy and late**

**Lussuria: Cin-chan doesn't own katekyo hitman reborn~**

**Bel and leona: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

**_"BELLLLL!"_**

I felt my scythe go through My eyes widened at the scene "No no noooo!" it was bel he was stabbed by my weapon "Ushishi-cough-". I gripped my weapon tighter my eyes burned "I'm so sorry bel!..." i whimpered my scythe slipped out quickly he coughed and fell. My eyes were wide in fear and Anger my flames grew even more from shock.

"Damn if this goes any futher she'll kill herself!" Lussuria ran towards me but my flames pushed him back i screamed everything faded to black.

I slowly opened my eyes my glasses still on good. I looked around "huh...its the same place as me and nii-san talk.." i froze remebering what i just did. My tears started to flow again i whimpered "I'm such a monster..." i kept sobbing as my body was in control and my mind in darkness. I stopped once i heard a flicker i turned around quickly thinking it was Mammon.

But it wasn't his flame it was red? "Who are you?" my voice souded hoarse from crying. "Oya peasent~ i thought you were stronger then this" i shot a glance to the speaker "B-bel?". "Ushishishi~ in the spirit~" he did his famous cat grin. I rubbed my eyes "i-i thought..." Bel just shook his head "Nope you didn't" he floated towards me.

I took a few floats back from him his smile faltered. "I don't want to hurt you or anyone..just go away..." i looked down staring at my shoes. He quickly grabbed my wrists "B-BEL? LET G-" i felt something warm and soft on my lips. My eyes wide in shock HE IS DAMN KISSING ME!

He let go slowly parting away from me everything started to get blurry. "Ushishishi~ see you soon _mi principessa" _right after those words everthing faded to black.

**Varia group p.o.v**

"Phew thats done..." Mammon said as he floated down to his little sister his little hand pushed some strands awaay from her face. "Ushishishi i did what you said mammon i did surprise her~" Bel got up not even injured Mammon felt a bit angry how bel said that. "What did you do exactly?" his voice sounded poisones. "Nothing~" he walked off smirking "Good idea of shocking her with the illusion of bel dying hahaha" Lussuria skipped to the unconcious leona.

He picked her up "VOOOII YOOU FOUND THE BRAT!" the trio saw the rest of the gang. "Now we see what she's able to do~" Lussuria sang "Tsk she has black flames good enough trash lets leave" Xanxus started to walk away back to the mansion.

Lussuria ran up to Bel "Pssst bel what did you do to her?" Lussuria whispered Bel stared for a moment before smirking "Just a small kiss ushishishi" he replied whispering back. "Where exactly?" Lussuria wanted to know since well Mammon may snap.

He slowly pointed to his lips Lussuria gawked "Oh mai~ um you know bel..." Lussuria was about to giggle "That was Leona's first kissu!~" Bel stopped "Ushishishi~ really now? how do you know?" Lussuria smiled "Girl talk she told me~' He sang before walking ahead.

"Ushishishi~ must be an honor for mi principessa~" They reached the mansion everyone went to do there own thing leaving mammon and lussuria to themselves patching up leona. "She is quite strong" Lussuria wrapped bandages all over her arms. Mammon nodded in response "He should've had done that" mammon said Lussuria looked up confused "She could've gotten even worse if she was hurt even more" he replied to lussuria's confused face.

"I see...um mammon?" Mammon looked at lussuria "what?.." Lussuria stared at leona for a while " why does she wear sunglasses?" Mammon just stood there "same reason as bel covers his eyes but her eyes are angelic and fierce" he floated away until...

"OOH by the way mammon..." Lussuria laughed a little "Do you remeber when bel said he shocked her?" Mammon turned around slowly "Yes" "Oh and Leona said she had her first kiss~" Mammon loooked at lussuria with a cold glare "_What?". _Lussuria loved Mammons reaction he sighed sibling love "Her first kissu was guess who~ Bel-chan~" There was a very uncomfortable silence between thw two.

A vein popped out and Mammon's mouth twitched a little "_i'll be right back..."_ He left the room. After a few secondes there was a sound of screaming and choking and sounds people should never know. Lussuria froze in fear and sweatdropped "well he took that well..." Then slowly Mammon came back without a sweat or scratch.

"Tell me when she's up" Mammon left to his room a bit later some one came barging into the room. "USHISHISHI~ LUSSURIA YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU!" Lussuria saw the prince all beaten up with scratches and bruises his hair was all messy. Lussuria gulped when Bel had a bunch of knifes

"Uh oh..." screams were heard all around the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnamon: yea short..but the other one will be longer sorry! bye<strong>


End file.
